


Bean Bag Fanclub

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Bean Bag, Poor Kim Jongdae, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun is the perfect example of breaking stereotypes; he's gay, soft, pink, and warm - but also built, rough, dominating, and strong. A lethal but amazing mix, Chanyeol thinks.





	Bean Bag Fanclub

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this was written during many different moods, so it might be complete shit, but it's done so I'm posting it anyway, proceed with caution~!

 Baekhyun opened the door with a giant rectangular smile on his lips.

 “Hey, sexy, you made it!” he happily exclaimed, taking half a step back to allow Chanyeol to enter, tilting his face up for a hello kiss before fully stepping back.

 “Yeah, somehow I survived the short walk,” Chanyeol joked, closing the door behind him and looking down at Baekhyun, properly taking in his appearance.

 Baekhyun looked almost glowing, still grinning widely, and Chanyeol could not help but grin back, heart feeling all soft and large in his chest. And then his eyes fell to Baekhyun’s feet.

 “Those pink slippers look really good, match your hair,” Chanyeol chuckled as he motioned for said hair.

 Extending his leg forward and twisting his foot from side to side, Baekhyun showed one of his little pink slippers off as he preened, smirking softly.

 “I know, right, Jongdae gave them as a joke, but they're so comfortable I'm wearing them anyways,” Baekhyun said, snickering. “He really thought he was being funny and that I would never wear them, but apparently I’m secure enough in my sexuality to not care about the color I’m wearing.”

 “You say that like you’re straight,” Chanyeol laughed, taking off his shoes and following Baekhyun into the apartment. “I don’t think it works like that when you’re actually gay?”

 Baekhyun waved Chanyeol’s words away as they arrived in the kitchen, pulling the fridge door open.

 “Doesn’t matter, I’m still secure enough in my _personality_ to not care if I’m wearing pink slippers,” Baekhyun clarified, before motioning towards the fridge. “Take your pick of cold drink, it’s warm today.”

 “I know it is,” Chanyeol mumbled with a sigh as he reached over to take out a coke, loving the cold from the fridge that helped cool him down after his walk over to Baekhyun’s place. “Can I just stay here?”

 Baekhyun snorted and shook his head as he took a coke for himself, shooing Chanyeol away before closing the fridge door.

 “Cold is expensive, so, uh, no?” Baekhyun said, taking Chanyeol’s hand and pulling him towards the living room and the little balcony, and Chanyeol just sighed and followed, already missing the cold.

 But as they stepped out on the balcony, Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open as he took in the place, completely forgetting about the heat.

 Baekhyun had rather recently moved to a new apartment, in a smaller apartment house, at the top floor. The layout was a bit bigger and more well-planned than his previous one, even though the slanted roof made it seem smaller than it actually was - and this one had a balcony. Most of the balcony was covered by the roof coming down, as the balcony was more or less built into the roof, but it was open at the front. It was not the biggest balcony, but it was bigger than one suspected it would be.

 Last time Chanyeol had been there, the balcony had not been looking like too much, having been the last ‘room’ Baekhyun was getting to in terms of decorating, but a lot had obviously happened since then. In the corner by the front edge, a café table with two chairs were standing, looking like the perfect place to eat breakfast on a nice day. Several flower pots were hanging on the railing, flowers and leaves cascading down and creating a nice accent to cover the inside of the metal-covered railing. In one of the inside corners there was a large bean bag, probably large enough for both Baekhyun and Chanyeol to comfortably fit, and in the corner on the other side, there was a sort of staircase-like metal thing, carrying several more pots. A few pots were standing here and there alongside the walls, and there were several mats covering the wooden floor.

 “Holy crap!” Chanyeol blurted, just barely noticing how Baekhyun shone up even brighter. “It looks so good! How did you manage to do this since last time I was here?”

 Baekhyun exhaled deeply as he plopped down into the bean bag, patting it for Chanyeol to sit down too.

 “This is what Jongdae helped me with when he came over for his first visit,” Baekhyun said, holding up a foot to point at his pink slippers. “Also when I got these.”

 “You made him work on his first visit?” Chanyeol chuckled, carefully sitting down next to Baekhyun and placing his coke on the floor next to him. The sun did not reach this far in, not yet, so there was a still _somewhat_ cool shade over them, for which Chanyeol was glad. The weather had been crazy lately…

 “You helped me too on your first visit here after I bought it!” Baekhyun pointed out, making Chanyeol chuckle again.

 “Yeah, but I was here with you checking it out in the first place, before you even bought it, I was here helping you move, _and_ I’m your boyfriend. I have certain duties,” Chanyeol shot back, making Baekhyun tilt his head from side to side, before shrugging.

 “Maybe. But Jongdae’s my best friend, so he has certain duties as well,” Baekhyun said, before slinging a leg over Chanyeol’s, and snuggling closer. “I’ve missed you, boyfriend.”

 Putting his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, Chanyeol pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his temple.

 “It’s only been like two days, but I’ve missed you too,” Chanyeol mumbled against Baekhyun’s hair, inhaling the strawberry and mint scent. Oddly fitting for the pink hair, but also so extremely Baekhyun in and of itself.

 “You should start thinking about moving in with me, now that I have a new and nice apartment,” Baekhyun proudly said, lips tickling Chanyeol’s throat as Baekhyun buried his head there.

 “Oh, nope, no way, I ain’t going to walk up and down all of these stairs every day!” Chanyeol protested, a whiny quality to his voice, earning himself a chuckle.

 “It’s four floors, Chanyeol, you’re so lazy,” Baekhyun purred, dragging a hand down Chanyeol’s firm chest. “You’re so buff now, you shouldn’t have any problems with four pesky floors…”

 “I don’t have legs like you, though,” Chanyeol said as he took hold of the thigh lying across his own, squeezing it gently. “Or such an amazing butt. I’m not good at the leg workouts.”

 “All the more reason to move here, so you get that naturally,” Baekhyun said, and next thing Chanyeol felt was something wet dart across his neck.

 Pulling back a little, he looked down at Baekhyun with an eyebrow raised, but Baekhyun just stared right back at him, eyes dark and a smug semi-smirk on his lips.

 “Did you just lick me?” Chanyeol asked, making Baekhyun’s smirk widen.

 “I did, yeah. You had a drop of sweat running down, and your neck always looks so inviting,” Baekhyun answered, voice a note or two lower than normal, and it had Chanyeol’s stomach drop in a rather delicious way.

 “Probably because of the stairs, they’re horrible, you’d probably attack me every day if I moved here,” Chanyeol said, voice barely above a whisper, as Baekhyun moved to situate himself in Chanyeol’s lap.

 “Would that be so bad, though?” Baekhyun murmured, not giving Chanyeol the time to answer before he swooped down and kissed him in a way that could only be described as ‘hungry’.

 And Chanyeol kissed back just as hungrily, entire body set aflame. It was easy with Baekhyun, like as if the shorter man had some kind of Chanyeol-specific accelerator in his saliva that turned Chanyeol on like at the snap of his fingers.

 Or Chanyeol was just very much horny, and just very much loved Baekhyun. Could be either, really.

 His hands on Baekhyun’s hips, Chanyeol sunk deeper into the bean bag, deeper into the kiss, deeper into the haze, until everything was just strawberries and warmth and mint and happiness. And then suddenly gone, as Baekhyun easily pulled out of Chanyeol’s grip and away, up and inside before Chanyeol even managed to peel his eyes open. But as Chanyeol began to look around in confusion, Baekhyun was back, nestling down on his knees in between Chanyeol’s legs, a tender, dark look in his eyes that had Chanyeol’s insides twist and melt.

 “My poor baby, does your legs hurt?” Baekhyun murmured oh so softly, slender fingers barely there against the backside of one of Chanyeol’s thighs, caressing upwards, making Chanyeol’s breath hitch as he realized things.

 “Yeah,” Chanyeol quickly said, voice scratchy, and he cleared his throat before he began to talk again. “Real bad, you know? Too many floors.”

 With a smirk blooming on his face, Baekhyun’s fingers began to dig a bit harder into Chanyeol’s flesh, rubbing circles into his muscles, making Chanyeol groan in pure pleasure. Baekhyun was great at giving massages, no matter what kind they were, and Chanyeol could easily lie back and have Baekhyun massage him, even if it led to nothing more.

 But Baekhyun obviously had other plans, as his hand inched higher and higher.

 “I should be a good boyfriend and take care of you, then?” Baekhyun breathed, leaning so close that Chanyeol could feel his words against his lips.

 “ _Heck yeah_ ,” Chanyeol managed to get out, Baekhyun chuckling, before their lips once more connected and Baekhyun yet again stole Chanyeol’s breath away.

 Snaking an arm beneath Chanyeol’s neck, Baekhyun braced himself against the bean bag with it as he pressed against Chanyeol’s body, not putting all of his weight on the taller but enough, hand still rubbing higher and higher on Chanyeol’s thigh. It was both relaxing and maddening, both enticing and calming, two conflicting sensations that had Chanyeol’s static-filled mind whirring. Because Chanyeol’s thighs _were_ burning slightly after the climb up four floors, he usually skipped leg day because he disliked the workouts, and he knew that did not help in the least, but it was what it was. So having Baekhyun’s amazing fingers kneading away the ache felt _heavenly_ , but it was also _Baekhyun’s amazing fingers_ on his skin, and that always ignited Chanyeol’s blood.

 Hands slipping beneath Baekhyun’s shirt, Chanyeol let his fingertips wander across his back, feeling Baekhyun’s muscles work beneath his heated skin. It was hypnotizing, the feeling, and Chanyeol got further lost in Baekhyun, and then even more so as Baekhyun rolled his hips.

 Moaning into the kiss, Chanyeol’s hands slipped down to Baekhyun’s behind, pulling at him, wanting more, and Baekhyun obliged. Over and over again, he rolled his hips, until Chanyeol was a panting mess, unable to kiss back anymore.

 Then Baekhyun pulled back, looming over Chanyeol and just staring down at him for a few moments, before sitting back. Hastily and not with much finesse, Baekhyun undressed them both, and it was not until Chanyeol was lying back against the bean bag, naked and with the sweltering heat reaching all of his skin directly and the fabric clinging rather annoyingly to him, that Chanyeol’s mind remembered something.

 Something that was kind of important, actually.

 “Baek…,” Chanyeol mumbled, licking his dry lips as Baekhyun glanced over at him, having leaned to the side to retrieve something. A bottle of lube, Chanyeol noticed - that must have been why Baekhyun disappeared inside earlier.

 “Yes, baby?” Baekhyun prompted, reaching up to stroke Chanyeol’s cheek, voice sounding half as wrecked as Chanyeol felt.

 “We’re on your balcony,” Chanyeol exhaled, feeling his cheeks and ears heat up.

 And the wicked smile on Baekhyun’s lips let Chanyeol know that Baekhyun was very much aware of this fact.

 “Indeed, we are,” Baekhyun answered, before his expression softened. “Is that a problem?”

 Looking up towards the ceiling, Chanyeol thought about that for a moment, pushing everything else away. The answer he found was maybe not the answer he had expected, but he was honestly not that surprised about it either.

 “Uhm, no… I don’t think it is…,” Chanyeol whispered, his cheeks heating up even more as Baekhyun’s grin grew in size.

 “Good, then just lie back, relax, and let me take care of you,” Baekhyun positively _purred_ , and Chanyeol was a goner.

 So he lied back, let Baekhyun push his legs up, putting one over Baekhyun’s shoulder, trying to relax his strained breathing as Baekhyun popped open the cap of the lube, and poured some onto his fingers.

 Groaning, Chanyeol pushed his head back as Baekhyun’s lube-slick fingers ran down his perineum towards his hole, the cold of the lube feeling amazing on his too-warm skin.

 “Ugh, feels good…,” Chanyeol got out, blinking his eyes open to look over at Baekhyun, who was looking completely focused on his task. He always was, always put his everything into preparing, and later pleasing, Chanyeol. It was one of the numerous reasons for why Chanyeol loved him so much. “Never thought cold l-lube could feel so good, _wow_ …”

 Baekhyun’s answering chuckle was dark and raspy, free hand clutching at Chanyeol’s thigh as he turned his head to place tiny kisses against the side of Chanyeol’s calf.

 “I’m happy,” was all Baekhyun said, obviously too far gone to actually properly answer Chanyeol, but Chanyeol did not mind.

 Not when one long, slim finger was slowly pushing inside of him, retreating and then pushing forwards again, over and over, until Baekhyun was three knuckles deep and all Chanyeol could focus on.

 “Okay?” Baekhyun asked, voice rough, and it had Chanyeol open his eyes and look over at him.

 “W-why are you so a-affected?” Chanyeol asked, chest rising and falling rapidly, feeling the sweat beading already. It was way too fucking warm to do this outside, without any air-conditioning, but Chanyeol was not moving right now.

 Baekhyun’s pupils were blown extremely wide, swallowing his irises, his heated stare eclipsing the boiling weather around them.

 “Oh, baby, you have no idea how _utterly_ debauched and delicious you’re looking right now,” Baekhyun said, voice not too far from a growl, sending shivers down Chanyeol’s spine and involuntarily making him tighten around Baekhyun’s finger.

 There was something about how Baekhyun went from the happy-go-lucky, funny, beaming and rather cute young man of normal, to this _darker_ and more rough version of himself, near ruthless and firm in everything he did - but always so attentive about everything - that had Chanyeol falling even deeper. Dominant, easily bringing out Chanyeol’s _maybe-not-so-inner_ submissive, making them fit together even more perfectly.

 Because Chanyeol was tall, beefy, with a deep voice and an impressive frown, good at standing his ground and not taking any shit - but Chanyeol was also soft-hearted and nerdy and way too kind, and very much in need of having someone taking care of him sometimes, allowing him to relax and not have to be big and strong.

 They were like the puzzle pieces of a two-pieced puzzle, fitting snugly and perfect together.

 Like how snugly and perfect Baekhyun fit inside of Chanyeol, after he had meticulously prepped the taller and then oh so slowly and gently inched inside.

 “Love the bean bag, _hate_ the warmth,” Baekhyun groaned, forehead resting against Chanyeol’s shoulder as Chanyeol got the time he needed to adjust.

 Baekhyun was not massive, but it was still needed, especially since it had been a while now, with all of the chaos of moving and stuff.

 “Sentiment mirrored,” Chanyeol breathed out, feeling the stickiness in the few places where their skin touched, even as Baekhyun had propped himself above Chanyeol to try to limit the contact. Chanyeol loved being skin-to-skin with Baekhyun, especially during moments like these, but he knew he really would not be able to handle it right now, and was thankful that Baekhyun seemed to recognize that, probably feeling the same.

 But the bean bag, on the other hand… The bean bag was amazing. Molding itself after their position, but giving surprisingly great support - the bean bag was a really nice discovery. So far, at least, but Baekhyun was not moving yet, so maybe Chanyeol should wait a little with the praise.

 Relaxing beneath and around Baekhyun, Chanyeol began to notice the slight strain in the leg still slung over Baekhyun’s shoulder - their position almost having it pushed against Chanyeol’s chest. Starting to feel a bit uncomfortable about it, Chanyeol tried to slide down a little, to easen the position, ending up drawing a groan out of himself as he effectively impaled himself further on Baekhyun.

 Baekhyun, who moved to gently bite down on Chanyeol’s shoulder, arms by Chanyeol’s head lightly trembling.

 “ _Please_ , no moving, or I’ll _lose_ it,” Baekhyun huffed out around his hold on Chanyeol’s skin, making Chanyeol shiver and involuntarily move. “ _Chanyeol._ ”

 “You can move, please go for it, move, it’s fine, just mo-” Chanyeol ranted, being cut off by his mouth falling open on a silent moan as Baekhyun infuriatingly slowly began to pull out.

 And then Baekhyun thrusted forwards, _hard_ , making Chanyeol let out a loud yelp that was quickly quieted by one of Baekhyun’s hands slapping down over Chanyeol’s mouth.

 Pulling back a little, Baekhyun peered down at Chanyeol in surprise, but Chanyeol looked back with just as much surprise in his eyes. He was never _that_ loud, at least not _this_ early into it all.

 “Think I’ll leave my hand here, baby, don’t want the entire neighborhood to hear us,” Baekhyun murmured, dark smirk pulling at his lips. Placing both of his elbows on the bean bag and rearranging one hand to still cover Chanyeol’s mouth, his other coming to fist at the hair at Chanyeol’s nape, Baekhyun then got to work.

 And what good work Baekhyun did. He was too good at it, pistoning his hips hard and fast, quickly working up a good rhythm that left Chanyeol breathless and panting against Baekhyun’s palm. Wrapping one hand around Baekhyun’s wrist, Chanyeol managed to get his other hand up and back, clawing at the bean bag to try to anchor himself to something.

 It was no use, though, Baekhyun was savage in his pounding, knowing exactly what Chanyeol liked and how to give it to him, the bean bag only serving to help and up the intense pleasure, until Chanyeol was dribbling pre-cum and blabbering incoherently against Baekhyun’s skin. He was rather happy he could easily let the pleasure overshadow the little voice at the back of his head, ignoring the question of why the fuck he was so vocal as they were doing it out on Baekhyun’s balcony, because Chanyeol was not sure he wanted to know the answer to that.

 It implied things he was not quite yet ready to accept.

 But then Baekhyun was leaning back, one hand still clasped over Chanyeol’s mouth, the other pushing Chanyeol’s leg against his chest, and everything truly flew from Chanyeol’s mind. He did not even notice his eyes slipping closed, too caught up in it all, trying not to combust as it felt like his entire body was set aflame.

 It really was way too warm to have sex on a balcony. With Baekhyun. But if Chanyeol was to perish, he did not mind going this way, not at all.

 The building pressure almost becoming unbearable, but just not quite _enough_ , Chanyeol tried to get out broken forms of Baekhyun’s name, hindered by Baekhyun’s hand, but Baekhyun seemed to understand him anyway. Always so perceptive, knowing Chanyeol and his body so well, Baekhyun released Chanyeol’s thigh to instead wrap a hand around Chanyeol’s excrutinally hard erection, tugging in time to his thrusting, until Chanyeol’s back arched, head thrown back and almost making Baekhyun’s hand slip from his mouth as he came hard, painting white all the way up to his collarbones.

 Trembling and rhythmically contracting, it took a long while before Chanyeol managed to get his seized-up muscles to relax, the ringing in his ears not clearing until he felt Baekhyun give one last, hard thrust, burying himself deep and collapsing against Chanyeol’s now lax body as he let out a loud groan and filled Chanyeol up. Letting his poor lover come down from his high, Chanyeol managed to stand the awkward position for a little while, before he gently patted Baekhyun’s side, seeing as he still could not talk.

 “‘m sorry,” Baekhyun automatically mumbled as he slowly leaned back with a grunt, removing his hand from Chanyeol’s mouth and letting Chanyeol’s legs down to one side. And this time, as Chanyeol winced, Baekhyun gave a quick and soft, completely non-sexual, massage to the backs of Chanyeol’s thighs. “You okay?”

 Drained and sweaty and panting, Chanyeol nodded, because he was okay, so much _more_ than okay, even with everything considered. And when Baekhyun frowned lightly at him, back to soft, worried puppy and obviously not believing Chanyeol, Chanyeol gave a tired smile.

 “You properly stretched me after my impromptu staircase exercise,” Chanyeol said, voice lower and raspier than normal, a testament to how loud he would have been had Baekhyun not silenced him.

 “I don’t think anal stretching is what you needed, but sure,” Baekhyun chirped, cackling as Chanyeol weakly swatted at him, cheeks on fire.

 “You know that’s not what I meant!” Chanyeol protested, a slight tone of whining in his voice, closing his eyes as if that would make Baekhyun’s teasing go away.

 It would normally not, but either Baekhyun was too tired to continue, or he did not feel like pushing it any more, instead just dropping the subject.

 “I'm thinking about getting a dog…,” Baekhyun mumbled as he laid down, half next to, half draped over, Chanyeol, fingers drawing patterns into the white on Chanyeol’s chest.

 Chanyeol sighed in fake exasperation, breath still a bit shaky and winded - what Baekhyun was doing not helping his breathing at all.

 “Well, guess I really have no choice but to move here now!”

 Baekhyun glanced up at Chanyeol in surprise, before he began to laugh softly, leaning closer to give Chanyeol such a deep kiss that Chanyeol felt _very_ lightheaded when Baekhyun finally pulled back and snuggled into his side.

 Not that Chanyeol minded in the least. Oh no, Baekhyun could kiss Chanyeol until he stopped breathing, and Chanyeol would probably thank him afterwards. It was just that good.

 “Bean bags are too good, I’m so comfortable I’ll fall asleep,” Baekhyun murmured, prompting a breathless chuckle from Chanyeol, a breathless chuckle that abruptly stopped as he felt Baekhyun relax rather telltale against him.

 “Oh no, you don’t, mister, don’t you dare fall asleep!” Chanyeol exclaimed, pushing at a whining Baekhyun. “I have icky sticky stuff dripping out of me, _Baekhyun_ -”

  


 A few days later found Baekhyun and Chanyeol seated on the balcony, by the table, whilst Jongdae decided to occupy the bean bag. Chanyeol was about to say something about it, but Baekhyun’s tiny shake of head stopped him.

 “If he wants to sit in the bean bag, let him,” Baekhyun mumbled, smiling softly, but Chanyeol could see the glint in his eyes. The _wicked_ glint.

 “Yeah, exactly! You’re here more than me, you can have the bean bag when I’m not here!” Jongdae exclaimed, grinning impishly, and even though that was not the problem, Chanyeol decided to not say anything after that.

 It would simple serve Jongdae right.

 About twenty minutes went past, as the three friends talked mostly about Baekhyun’s thoughts about getting a dog, and Chanyeol moving in, before Jongdae looked down and discovered something.

 “Did you spill something?” Jongdae chuckled, scratching at the slightly darker spot on the beanbag. “I swear, Baek, you’re way too clumsy to have nice things.”

 “Uh, yeah, sure, spilled something, it was actually Chanyeol who spilled something,” Baekhyun mumbled, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

 Looking up at Chanyeol, Jongdae noted how the other only briefly locked eyes with him, before quickly glancing away, the tips of his ears a slight shade of red. And it took Jongdae’s mind approximately three seconds to click, before he was flinging himself out of the beanbag, holding his hand up and with his face scrunched up in disgust.

 “ _Ewewew!_ You had sex on the beanbag?! And let me stick my finger in your cum?! Ew, I hate you!” Jongdae wailed, whilst Baekhyun just loudly laughed and Chanyeol sighed.

 “It’s not like we forced you to touch it, and we wiped it off, so it’s not like you put your finger in a cum puddle, you big baby,” Chanyeol muttered, hoping four floors up was enough for people not to hear Jongdae’s screaming.

 But considering how loud Jongdae normally was, it was probably a lost hope...

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this back in late July, I saw a balcony like the one Baekhyun has, and then when Chanyeol posted the video of him and Baekhyun lifting and we got to see Baekhyun's pink slippers, I had to add that as well. And indeed, I got a bit tired of people using Baekhyun's pink slippers as "proof" for him being sub/bottom and wrote him as top in this story, eheh... And also the bean bag for some unknown reason, don't remember why honestly, lol! And then I also had a few readers who wanted some top!Baek content after I wrote Switching It Up, so I hope y'all enjoyed this! It took some time to get out, but here it is now!  
> Please, if you enjoyed this story, leave me comments telling me about it? It's really lovely to read whatever y'all have to say, no matter if it's coherent or a mess, I love it just as much! I write for fun and for free, and I love doing it, but getting feedback and learning what you think about it makes it so much more fun, so much better, motivates me so much more, so please, spare me a moment to comment?<3


End file.
